Lucy Pevensie
Lucy Pevensie is the youngest of the four Pevensie children and was the first one to discover Narnia through the wardrobe. Biography Childhood Lucy Pevensie was born in 1932, the fourth of four children. She grew up in London with her mother, father, eldest brother Peter, sister Susan, and brother Edmund. In 1940, World War II began, and Lucy and her siblings were evacuated from London for their safety, taking up a temporary residence in the country manor of an old man known as Professor Kirke. The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe In The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, Lucy is the first of the Pevensies to enter Narnia through a magical wardrobe in the Professor's old house. There she sees Narnia in the One Hundred Years Winter, under the rule of the White Witch, the evil self-proclaimed Queen of Narnia and meets Mr. Tumnus the Faun. When she returns to England, she tries to tell her siblings about the land in the wardrobe, but they believe she is only playing a game. One night she travels back to Narnia and on her way back finds Edmund standing in the forest. Once again, she tries to convince her older siblings that she has been telling the truth, this time hoping Edmund will back her up; but he lies and says that he has just been playing along. A few days later, while seemingly being chased by the housekeeper, Mrs. Macready, Lucy and her siblings hide in the wardrobe. Peter and Susan realize Lucy really was telling the truth, and agree to go and visit Mr. Tumnus. But then it is discovered that Mr. Tumnus has been arrested by the Witch's secret police for "comforting Her Majesty's enemies and fraternizing with humans". Back outside, a bird calls to Lucy and her siblings, and they follow it to another place where they meet a talking Beaver. He invites the four home, and there he and his wife explain to Lucy and the others what has happened. They also tell them of the great Lion, Aslan, and of a prophecy saying that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve (appearing to be herself and her siblings) will free Narnia from the White Witch. While Lucy, Susan, and Peter are listening to Mr. Beaver, Edmund sneaks out and goes to the Witch. To save him, Lucy, Peter, Susan, and the beavers journey to Aslan's Camp to ask Aslan for help, as only he can help Edmund now. On the way, they meet Father Christmas, who gives them gifts. Lucy's are a magical cordial filled with fireflower juice, one drop of which can heal almost any injury, and a small dagger with which to defend herself "at great need". She and her companions arrive at Aslan's camp, where she and Susan were attacked by Maugrim and were rescued by Peter. Aslan and his troops later rescued Edmund from the Witch. The following night, she and Susan comfort Aslan as he walks to his death - although they don't know of his fate at the time. Both girls also witness his sacrifice. While their brothers are going to war, Lucy and her sister see Aslan come back to life and help him wake the creatures in the White Witch's castle, which the White Witch had turned to stone. They meet with their brothers at the end of the battle. At Cair Paravel, she is crowned Queen Lucy the Valiant of the Glistening Eastern Sea. As Lucy and her older siblings were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia, they fulfilled the ancient prophecy and officially ending the White Witch's reign. This took place in spring of 1000 NT and opened up the Pevensie reign, that was called The Golden Age. Late in the Golden Age, while hunting the white stag through Lantern Waste, she notices the lantern where she met Mr. Tumnus. She stops her siblings and they look and wonder what it is. Lucy, in a dreamy voice, says Spare Oom, Mr. Tumnus's phrase for the land from which they came 15 years earlier, and the children run through the wardrobe into England, where only minutes had passed and they are children again. ''Prince Caspian The siblings discovered that due to magic, their fifteen years in Narnia had taken up no time at all in England, and they were again children in the Professor's house. They told only the professor of their adventure, and he in turn admitted that he too had been to Narnia. The children were slightly dismayed to be told that the wardrobe had sealed and would no longer carry them between the worlds. A year later, at the age of nine, Lucy set out for her first year at a girl's boarding school with Susan. While en route to school, all four children felt a peculiar tug, recognized as magic, and were within moments drawn back out of Earth. Lucy finds herself with her siblings on a beach in Narnia. The four of them are overjoyed at being back home. But when they find their old palace in ruins they begin to wonder what happened. They find out that 1300 years has past since they left Narnia, and now it has been invaded by Telmarines, who forced the Narnians to live in hiding. With the help of the dwarf Trumpkin, they set out to find the Telmarine prince named Caspian X, who has fled his home after his uncle tries to kill him, and now Lucy and her siblings fight to put Caspian on the throne of Narnia. Lucy is the only one who really keeps her faith in Aslan throughout the story. She sees him once across the river telling her to follow him, but she goes against her own heart and follows her older siblings who couldn't see Aslan and thus didn't believe her (safe for Edmund who explains that last time he didn't believe Lucy he ended up looking pretty stupid). He later visits her in a dream. After a joyful embrace, Lucy was convicted for listening to her siblings' peer pressure when she ought to have followed Aslan before. Aslan told her to wake the others at once and tell them to go to Caspian's camp. When the war against the Telmarines came, Lucy and Susan was sent to find Aslan to help them. After Susan left her in order to take out the Telmarines that had followed them, Lucy was left on her own. She found Aslan and after she had talked to him he agreed to help them against the Telmarines. They reached the bridge of Beruna, which Aslan destroyed with the help of Bacchus and the River God. With their escape route cut off, the Telmarine army surrendered and Prince Caspian was brought forth to meet Aslan. Lucy witnessed his knighting, and met and magically healed many soldiers in the Narnian army, including Reepicheep the High Mouse. In the aftermath, the four siblings were given rooms and amenities in Prince Caspian's castle. A few days later, Aslan had a door set up in the meadow, summoning all the people to a meeting. There, Aslan told the Telmarines that they were descended from seafarers from the world of Earth, and if they wished he would send them back to that world through the door. Taking the lead, Peter and Susan explained to Lucy and Edmund that Aslan was sending them home as well. Lucy bade a tearful farewell to Narnia and to Aslan, and stepped through the door back into England. ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader In England again, Lucy spent first year at boarding school. While there, she made several friends. In summer of 1942, she and Edmund were sent to stay with their aunt and Uncle while their parents went away on a trip. It was during this time that they, along with their cousin Eustace, were brought back into Narnia through a painting. The three landed in the sea, and were quickly hoisted up onto the ship. Lucy was the first to come onto the ship and the first to recognize it's one of its occupants: King Caspian, their friend. Lucy was quickly introduced the ship, the Dawn Treader, its Narnian-Telmarine Crew, and its purpose: To find seven missing lords of Narnia. Lucy was thereafter given Caspian's own cabin to stay in, and was permitted to wear his clothes. Her magic Cordial, also on the ship, was returned to her and used to cure Eustace of seasick. Lucy also gets a dwarfs sword in order to defend herself in the time of need. Shortly after their arrival, the Dawn Treader came into sight of the Lone Islands. Lucy wanted to walk on the island Felimath, which she remembered from being queen, and Caspian agreed, sending the ship on to the other side of the island while Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, Eustace, and Reepicheep walked. On the way, however, they were kidnapped by slave traders, and all but Caspian spent a night on a slave ship. The following morning, they were taken to Narrowhave to be sold in a slave market. Lucy, being obviously well-bred and hard-working, was purchased quickly, but freed almost instantly when Caspian arrived, announcing his kingship, and shut down the trade. During a friendy swordfight between Edmund and Caspian, and then Eustace and Reepicheep a barrel was knocked over and revealed a young girl, Gael, who had followed her father onto the ship in order to look for her mother. Lucy takes the girl under her wings and watches over her during her time on the ship. The ship then later docks at what looked to be a normal island. During the night when everyone sleeps, some invisible inhabitants kidnap Lucy and takes her to a house. They tell her that she must go in and reverse the spell that have made them invisible, if she does not they will kill all the others. Lucy did as they had instructed her and found the book of spells. Leafing through it she came across a spell that was said to make her beautiful. Out of jealousy and vanity, she read the spell and started to transform to Susan, whose beauty Lucy wished to achieve. Lucy tore the page from the book when the affect did not last and then found the book that would make the inhabitants visible again. Lucy is then reunited with her friends and meets the magician that resides in the house. He tells them that they have to sail to Ramandu's Island a lay the swords of the seven lords on Aslan's Table. The magician tells them that the star of Ramandu will guide them to the island and they set of to find the star. They then find themselves on a strange island in order to look for food and water. Lucy later realise that Eustace has gone missing, but retruns to the ship while Edmund and Caspian go looking for him. Back on the ship Lucy and Gael starts hearing stranges noices and worder if the vulcano on the island has awoken, but that quickly changes when they see a ball of fire appear behind a mountain. A dragon then appears and tries to land on the ship. Lucy holds on to Gael tightly in order to protect her while the crew members get the dragon to go back to the island. It later appears again but this time with Edmund in a tight grip. Lucy screams for her brother and together with some of the crew, she heads back to the island. She finds Edmund together with the dragon who turns out to be a transformed Eustace. After spending a night on the island, Gael wakes Lucy shouting that she can see the star. Lucy then awakes the others and they set sail towards the star. They find the Island and there they meet Ramandu and his daughter Lilliandil, they tell them that they have to find the last sword of the seventh lord who disappeared on a dark island. As they sail there Lucy spends time with Gael in the cabin where she tells her that when she grows up she wants to be just like Lucy. Lucy, who was learned by Aslan to always be herself and never doubt her value or her beauty, told Gael that when she grows up she wants her to be herself. Lucy later joins the battle against a Sea Serpent and in order to help her brother and the crew members she fires an arrow with Susan's bow and hits the monster in its eye. Later she, Edmund, Caspian, Reepicheep and Eustace (who was transformed back into a boy by Aslan's mighty roar while the others fought) sail to the End of the World where they meet Aslan who tells Lucy and Edmund that it is their last time in Narnia, as they have grown older. After a tearful goodbye, she returns to England with her brother and cousin. She watches the Dawn Treader sail away and closes the door to Eustace's room. Personality Lucy is the most faithful out of all her siblings; which is why she saw Aslan across the gorge and her brothers and sister did not. As a young child, she was often teased by Edmund; and he thought she was playing "childish games" about Narnia. Of course, even though he knew Lucy was right about Narnia all along, he only said they were pretending when he himself went through the wardrobe. Lucy loves animals, and makes friends with many creatures; and was sad to see that all of Narnia was invaded by humans. But she is full of courage; and is much more adventurous than her sister, Susan, which is why she never stopped believing in Narnia. Lucy has a great desire to help others, and uses her cordial that was given to her by Father Christmas. Lucy is the closest to Aslan, and often seeks his guidance. Despite being called a "liar", Lucy has come to forgive her siblings, which is why she is a very admirable character; she still has a loving heart and can forgive anyone. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Queens Category:Kids Category:Live-action characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sailors Category:English characters Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:The Chronicles of Narnia characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters in video games